unexcpected encountre pt 1
by emilie72793
Summary: staring Snake, meryl, big boss, eva , raiden, and otacon rated m because of strong laungage and sexual themes.


As 1 couple from each of the metal gear solid games vacation ends there will be a surprising twist especially for snake…..

Meryl: damn it snake I thought I told you to call the air fare.

Snake: I did…….. I just got tired of being on hold and I destroyed the phone with my socom.

Meryl: I hate you (slaps snake on the head)

Snake: ow you bitch

John (big boss) and EVA

John:you know what? your not even supposed to be here you were supposed to leave me after you got laid and go back to were ever the hell u came from after the mission!

EVA: hey im not the one that got his eye shot out by ocelot. The guy with the code name that belongs to a cat in ………. Where ever the fuck they are.

John: yeah and it was all to save your worthless ass. I would still have my eye if you didn't show up in the first place you self centered bitch

EVA: that is it! ( EVA points her mauser at snake)

Otacon

Otacon: well of course im alone. No one gives a fuck about me. Noooooo. I wouldn't be alone if that wench meryl didn't take snake from me. He may not be gay but once you go otacon you never go back.

Unknown voice: otacon I still love you!

Otacon: huh who are you?

( raiden emerges from the shadows)

Raiden: its me my love. Im back from the coma that snake put me in 2 weeks before you guys left for the island. I could have sworn he was gay though.

Otacon: uhhhh raiden I thought you were married to like ummm rose and you were fathering her kid.

Raiden: of course not silly I never liked her she didn't have a penis!

Back to meryl and snake….

Meryl: excuse me!

Snake: yea I said it your a bitch. Always complaining. Like when sniper wolf shot you it was you,you ,you never me!

Meryl: geee maybe it was because I was laying there with3 bullets in me while you sat there jacking off.

Snake: ok im sorry….

Meryl: damn right your sorry.

Snake: ………….. meryl can we have make up sex now.

Meryl: ok.

To eva and john

John: Eva…… what are you doing…….

Eva: what the fuck does it look like im doing im making shure your not going to have any more fucked up kidsyou ass hole!

John: Eva…….whats that sound……..

EVA: what sound……….

( a loud thump thump noice is heard above them.)

Eva: oh my god isnt that your fucked up sons snakes room

John: hehe yea that's my boy. No reccesive genes there. Just like his dad…err eva can you move the mauser some were else like away from my crotch.

Eva:oh sorry.. just like his dad! His DAD is a ass hole that was lucky as hell just to have me. I could had some one like…... not you.

John: Evayou know I love you with all my heart even afteryou caused the loss of my eye.

Eva: awwwww john that's nicest thingyou have ever said! Oh how could I stay mad at my mr. Fox hound. I love you.

John: works every time………

Eva: what was that?

John: err nothing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

we are skipping otacon and raiden because theyre bizy playing dress up.

Meryl: snake why werent you that good on our honey moon?

Snake: I dunno I wasn't that horny I guess.

Meryl: oh shouldn't we go see your dad?

Snake: yeah lets go grab your mace my dad might get touchy feely.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snake: and then the colnoels like " I need siccors 61"!

Meryl: hahaah I knew he was fucked up.

Snake and meryl open the door to eva and johns lounge

Snake:………………………………………

Meryl: OH MY GOD SNAKE I HAVE GONE BLIND WHAT THE FUCK IS UR DAD DOING.

Snake: I dunno some weird positon. Damn eva didn't knowyou could bend like that……. Oh wait ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ITS MY DADS WHITE ASS.

John: oh shit eva look……

Eva: damn it john I toldyou to lock the door.

Snake: areyou shure shes not my mom I mean it wouldn't be surprising accounting how many times me and meryl has walked in onyou guys doing that monkey position…… And meryl why cant we try that one if eva can bend like that im shureyou can.

Meryl: snake I still cant see I need a doctor and yea we will try that after we stop walking in on your dad and eva fucking like a horny ass dog that hasn't had a piece of ass in 20 years.

Snake: (drowlingover eva)yeah meryl we will take you to a doctor after eva gets dressed.eva takeyour time theres no rush no rush at all...

Eva: shut the hell up snakeyou preverted bastard……. Hey meryls eyes are turning white.

John: yeahum that's not normal……. Areyou okay meryl?

Meryl : LIKE I HAVE BEEN SAYING FOR THE LAST 15 MINUTES I HAVE GONE BLIND PLEASE TAKE ME TO A DAMN HOSPITAL!…………………..

END OF PART 1.


End file.
